shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lights Series/Lucille Blackthorn
Early Life Born on the 12th of July 2013 to Neridah and Mark Blackthorn; named Lucille Olivia Blackthorn. Her name was quickly shortened to the less formal Lucy by her grandfather, Arthur, who doted on her as his first grandchild. Lucy was born and spent her early years in the Los Angeles Institute, where Blackthorns had been for generations. She fully intends to return there. When Lucy was two, her younger brother Cas was born. Little Lucy did not like her brother, and became very jealous and sullen. Her emotions came in the form of violent outbursts towards her brother, and during a time when things were really bad, her parents seriously considered sending her away to protect the baby. But Lucy calmed down and learnt to tolerate her brother in the way of siblings by Cas' first birthday. When Lucy was five, another brother, Rye, joined the family. For two years after that, Lucy's life was uneventful, but when she was seven both of her parents died suddenly in a car crash. All three children were in the car at the time, but, sitting in the back seat, were protected. It was suggested that the Blackthorn children stay with their large extended family in Los Angeles, but the Clave stepped in, citing a new program that had recently been set up for orphaned Shadowhunters, and sending Lucy and her siblings to New York, to live in the Institute there. When Lucy and her brothers arrived at the Institute, there were already four children living there - six-year-olds Jon and Merry Fray and their two-year-old sister, Nina, as well as four-year-old Nas Lightwood. A couple of years later, when Lucy was nine, seven-year-old Jamie Midwinter joined the gang. The year after that, two Penhallow siblings - nine-year-old Topher and six-year-old Illyria. Finally, during Lucy's thirteenth year, Layla Nightshade, a small child of ten, came to live in the Institute. While she was friendly with all her peers, Lucy never felt as though she had a particularly close friend in the Institute - after all, every child there was younger than her, and that felt like it made a difference. She resigned herself to never finding a parabatai and looking after her brothers until they were old enough for her to bring back to Los Angeles. Some time after Lucy's nineteenth birthday, Karen Lewis, a werewolf, started recieving threatening letters, and in a bid to protect her family, moved into the Institute to live with the rest of them. Description Lucy has white-blond hair which is naturally wavy. Her eyes are deep blue, and her skin is pale and soft. She's quite short and her ears form delicate points at the tips, which is indicative of her distant faerie blood. Lucy doesn't choose her clothes lightly, and even when they look casual, they were well-thought-out. She enjoys dressing up in fancy dresses, although she doesn't often get the chance. Personality Lucy is very responsible, especially in the New York Institute. She is always watching out for her brothers, and, to some extent, the other kids she lives with. She's usually serious, and only really feels she can be herself around others her age, who she can't often find. When she's relaxed, Lucy is a mischevous joker. She loved living in Los Angeles as a child, and feels drawn to go back there, although she doesn't want to leave her brothers behind. She harbours some resentment towards the Clave for sending her away from her family in the first place, and doesn't enjoy visits to Idris at all.